Love Over
by suyominie
Summary: Bertemu dengan orang aneh, tapi anehnya lagi orang tersebut dapat membuatmu merasakan perasaan seakan-akan kau pernah merasakan hal itu sebelumnya. / "Jangan terlalu sering mengatakan maaf pada hal yang tidak perlu." / "Setelah melakukan hal buruk, apakah masih bisa untuk tidak mengatakan maaf?" -SasukeVoP'sAU!


**Love Over**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love Over © Suyominie**

 **Warning: AU!, OOC, typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, aneh bin nyeleneh, dll.**

 **Rate: K+**

 **Hope you enjoy~!**

* * *

Aku duduk santai di suatu bangku taman dengan tangan yang dihiasi dengan sebuah buku. Menurut kalian dan yang lainnya, mungkin itu adalah buku yang sangat menmbosankan. Tapi, menurutku buku inilah yang menjadi hiburan dikala pikiran sedang kacau. _Ya, ini adalah buku pelajaran tentang bisnis._

Kusilangkan kaki dan kubiarkan semilir angin seenaknya menyentuh kulitku. Cuacanya sangat mendukung orang-orang untuk berlama-lama singgah di taman. Suasana yang juga tidak ramai, ditambah lagi dengan pemandangan indah yang disuguhkan oleh taman ini benar-benar menjadi faktor pendukung bagi para pengunjung taman untuk mengistirahatkan jiwa serta raga mereka.

Walaupun begitu, ada satu hal yang membuatku terusik.

Di sebrang bangku yang kududuki sekarang ini, ada bangku lain yang terduduki oleh sosok gadis berambut merah muda. Bukan masalah dia memiliki warna rambut yang mencolok, masalahnya daritadi gadis itu terang-terangan terus menatapku.

Merasa sangat terganggu, aku langsung menempatkan pandangku mata gadis itu. Berharap supaya dia berhenti menatapku.

Alih-alih memutuskan kontak mata, gadis merah muda itu malah beranjak dari tempatnya. Berjalan ke arahku, tanpa memutuskan tatapannya.

Semakin dekat jarak kami, semakin aku merasakan isi dari tatapan dari gadis itu. Pandangannya seakan menyiratkan kesedihan dan kerinduan yang mendalam. Dan anehnya, hatiku ikut mencelos ketika menyadarinya.

Sekarang dia telah berdiri dihadapanku.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" katanya.

 _Gila_ , _setelah tertangkap basah menatap orang asing, bukannya segera pergi malah semakin menantang._

"Bolehkan?" tanyanya kembali diiringi dengan senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya.

 _Ugh_ , _entahlah_. Sebenarnya aku ingin menolak, lalu mengusirnya bila perlu, tapi berhubung ini taman umum. Dan, aku tidak memiliki hak untuk itu. Apalagi setelah melihatnya tersenyum. Aku jadi semakin tidak enak, jadi ku perbolehkan. Lagipula, cuma untuk _kali ini_ saja.

Aku mengangguk, "Hn, silahkan."

Detik berikutnya, gadis itu duduk dengan antusias yang berlebihan.

 _Ternyata bukan hanya warna rambutnya saja yang aneh, tapi sikapnya juga aneh._

Tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu, aku kembali menikmati bacaanku yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Baru beberapa menit aku menikmati bacaanku, aku kembali merasa diperhatikan.

 _Ah_ , _bukan karena aku terlalu percaya diri, tapi ini memang fakta. Gadis merah muda itu kembali menatapku_.

Kudiamkan selama beberapa menit, tapi dia masih tetap menatapku. _Ugh_ , _lihat betapa risihnya aku sekarang._

"Kenapa?" aku bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku. _Ah_ , terima kasih dengan kemampuanku yang bisa membuatku terlihat tetap tenang dalam keadaan mendesak sekalipun.

"Oh, tidak ada," ucapnya ringan. "Lanjut saja baca, tak perlu hiraukan. Aku tak akan mengganggumu."

 _Cih, tak perlu hiraukan? Tak akan mengganggu?_ Sepertinya si Merah Muda ini tidak menyadari, bahwa semua tindakannya sangat menggangguku.

"Kau _anak_ bisnis?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

 _Wah, dia tak hanya mengganggu dengan sikapnya. Sekarang dia menggangguku dengan pertanyaannya._

" _Hn_." Kujawab seadanya.

"Kau suka dengan bisnis?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku meringis. _Gadis ini, bukannya berhenti dan membiarkan orang tenang melakukan kegiatannya, malah semakin mengajukan pertanyaan._

Aku menutup buku yang ku pegang. Memutuskan untuk berhenti menikmatinya, lagipula fokusku sudah hilang.

"Ya."

Gadis itu terkekeh, "Maaf aku menghentikan acara bacamu."

 _Ya, bagus kau menyadarinya._

"Hn, tak apa." Kataku _tak_ ikhlas.

Gadis itu meredam kekehannya, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Mendengar gadis itu terus mengumandangkan permintaan maaf, akupun mengangguk tulus. Tanda bahwa aku benar-benar – sudah- tidak masalah lagi.

"Ma-maaf. Maaf untuk segalanya..." kulihat tenggorokkanya tercekat. Pelupuk matanya mulai berair, wajahnya memerah, napasnya menderu.

Entah kenapa setelah melihat reaksi gadis itu, aku agak panik. _Siapa yang tak panik melihat seorang yang baru kau temui, bersikap begini terhadapmu?_

"Hei, kau tak apa?" tanyaku padanya.

Tanpa diduga, dia menundukkan kepala. Bahunya bergetar kemudian terdengar suara tawa yang berasal darinya. Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya. Dia tertawa hebat sambil sesekali menghapus jejak air di ujung matanya. "Bagaimana? Bagus tidak?"

 _Dasar gadis gila_. Sia-sia saja aku sempat sedikit mengkhawatirkannya. Aku berdoa kepada Yang Maha Kuasa _agar hanya kali ini saja aku dipertemukan dengan ciptaannya yang satu ini. Benar-benar gila._

Aku memutar bola mataku, muak.

"Ahaha, maaf, " gadis itu menepuk bahuku lancang. "Aku hanya melatih kemampuan _acting_ ku. Bagus, 'kan?"

"Lain kali, jangan bersikap begitu pada orang yang baru kau temui. Pikirkan perasaan mereka." Sindirku padanya. Dan sepertinya dia hanya acuh saja.

"Eh, maaf jangan diambil hati." Ucapnya cengengesan dan menggaruk kepalanya kikuk.

"Jangan terlalu sering mengatakan maaf pada hal yang tidak perlu." Ujarku serius.

"Setelah melakukan hal buruk, apakah masih bisa untuk tidak mengatakan maaf?"

"Hn?" responnya membuatku bingung. _Sebenarnya dia ini kenapa?_

"Ah, tidak-tidak," gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian dia menjulurkan tangannya. "Oh iya, namamu siapa?"

Aku menimbang-nimbang, menerima uluran tangan itu atau tidak. Setelah yakin, aku membalas uluran tersebut. Ketika kulit kami bersentuhan, aku tertegun. Aku seolah-olah telah _familier_ dengan sentuhan ini.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Jawabku.

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal, Uchiha- _san_."

Kemudian kami melepas acara jabat tangan itu. Sebenarnya, ada perasaan tidak rela untuk melepaskan tangan itu. _Gila. Sepertinya aku akan gila._

Tiba-tiba pandanganku tertutupi oleh sepasang telapak tangan yang datang dari arah belakang. _Hn_ , _aku tahu siapa pelakunya_.

"Tebak sia-"

"Karin, singkirkan tanganmu dari mataku." Belum sempat Karin menyelesaikan perkataannya, aku sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Sasu, kau sangat tidak menyenangkan!" protes Karin kemudian ia melingkarkan tangannya pada tanganku. _Hn_ , itu hal lazim bagi sepasang kekasih. Ya, Karin ini adalah kekasihku. Kami sudah berpacaran dari tiga tahun silam.

Karin bergelayut manja ditanganku. Oh iya, aku sudah terbiasa akan perlakuan Karin ini terhadapku. "Sas, kamu sudah selesai bacanya kan? Ayo ke sana!" mataku menelusuri ke arah mana tangan Karin menunjuk.

"Memang di sana ada apa?" tanyaku kepada Karin.

Karin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Pokoknya ikut saja! Nanti disana kamu akan tahu!"

 _Ya, kalau Karin sudah seperti itu mau tidak mau aku harus menurutinya._

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kepada Haruno Sakura yang ternyata masih ada di situ. Memandang kami berdua. Sepertinya Karin juga baru menyadari kehadiran gadis merah muda itu lalu karin menganggukan kepalanya, tanda memberi salam.

"Aku pergi dulu." _Seharusnya aku tak perlu repot-repot untuk pamit._

"Ya, selamat tinggal." Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya.

Kalimat perpisahan yang di ucapkannya itu terasa janggal, dan hatiku merasa tertohok akan hal itu.

 _Ugh, rasanya aku mulai gila. Abaikan. Abaikan_.

Sebelum aku membalikkan badanku, aku sempat melihat siratan mata _emerald_ milik gadis merah jambu itu. Tatapanya kembali seperti yang aku jelaskan di awal. Oh iya, dan juga siratan yang amat sangat terluka.

 _Abaikan. Abaikan. Abaikan saja, toh kami mungkin tidak akan bertemu lagi_. Aku meyakinkan diri, dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana Karin mengakhirkan tuntunannya.

 **¤¤END¤¤**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Omake**_ _._

* * *

Gadis merah muda itu menatap sendu kedua punggung yang mulai menjauh itu.

Air mata yang ditahannya mati-matian sejak tadi, dibiarkannya mengalir begitu saja. Tak ada niatan untuk menghapus genangan itu. Biarkan dia menangis untuk _kali ini_ saja.

Sakura senang melihat Sasuke ternyata sudah bahagia, walaupun hatinya merasakan kesakitan yang teramat sangat.

"Ya, selamat tinggal, Sasuke- _kun_." Lirih Sakura yang diiringi senyuman manis. Namun, menyakitkan.

* * *

 _ **Owari.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Sekilas bacodh:**

Huah~ Hello, Minna-san~! Suyominie desu~

Sebenarnya saya penghuni (ga terlalu) lama, tapi (mencoba untuk) menjadi author baru. Wuehehe,

Maaf atas segalanya /bungkuk-bungkuk(?). Wqwq, plis, jangan gebukin saya karena telah menciptakan cerita aneh bin nyeleneh ini.

Oh iya, jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya ya, Minna-san~! *dadahan*


End file.
